¿Bailamos?
by MonroeN
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Familia Holmes" del foro "221B Baker Street". Sherlock y Mycroft toman clases de baile con su Nana; Mycroft las odia, pero Sherlock sabe leer entre líneas las lecciones que la sabia anciana le da e invita a bailar a la nieta de su Nana, Chantal.


Yehey, es la primera vez que subo algo hetero aquí, me parece. ¡Espero que se disfrute!  
_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Familia Holmes" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

Sherlock se quedó mirando por la ventana sin ver nada en particular, esperando que su Nana y su nieta abandonaran el salón. Ella le había hecho practicar piano a la joven, mientras instruía a Sherlock y Mycroft en baile de salón. Vals vienés, Vals Inglés y Fox-Trot les había enseñado en esa ocasión. Nana decía que un buen joven debía saber bailar, si se hacía llamar "un buen joven". La familia Holmes no solía dar bailes, ni fiestas con bailes, ni asistir a ellos; Mycroft veía ridículo aprender todo esto, pero Sherlock, aun a la tierna edad de dieciséis años, pudo leer entre líneas y lograr aprender lo que su Nana les enseñaba.

Chantal era una joven hermosa, rubia y de ojos grises, el pelo le enmarcaba la cara pálida y de mejillas levemente sonrosadas como si fuera el marco de oro blanco a un cuadro pintado por ángeles. O eso le parecía a él. Pero para su desgracia, Chantal no sólo era hermosa, sino también muy simpática, y sabía exactamente cuándo sobresalir, cuándo hablar, y cuándo pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo, cuando pasaba desapercibida, como en ese momento que estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo tranquilamente, su presencia se notaba en la sala.

- Chantal, ¿quieres bailar? –Le preguntó de repente, y la joven lo miró sorprendida, derrochando inocencia y ternura. Con la luz que tenía a su lado para leer, el brillo labial le brilló en un costado, como un pequeño diamante.

- No habrá música. –Pero Sherlock se le adelantó y puso un disco de pasta en el gramófono que perteneció a su abuelo.

Observó como la rubia lo miraba muy atenta como colocaba la púa y sonreía satisfecho cuando la música comenzó a sonar.

- No sé bailar. –Volvió a repetir cuando lo tuvo de nuevo adelante y él negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar una pequeña risita.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa cuando lo vio con las piernas juntas, el torso inclinado hacia ella, la mano derecha en la espalda y la otra extendida expectante de que acepte la invitación; Sherlock sonrió tímidamente cuando ella colocó su mano sobre la de él y sus ojos brillaron por la pequeña lámpara.

La llevó al centro de la sala y se enfrentaron.

- Pon tu mano izquierda sobre mi hombro.

- Sí, profesor. –La ternura y timidez que se hicieron presentes en su sonrisa paralizaron a Sherlock, que para disimular se batió los bucles negros.

Él colocó su mano encima de su cintura y le tomó la otra. Chantal miraba el suelo e intentaba recordar qué espacio había entre sus pies, que una pierna de él estaba entre las de ella, para no pisarlo.

- Si te dejas llevar no lo harás. –Le dijo tranquilamente, leyéndole la mente.

Frank Sinatra le llenaba los oídos, así como el perfume de ella parecía ser más fuerte.

La rubia estaba colapsada y no había bailado con él todavía. Porque lo había visto practicar y tenía una elegancia digna de príncipes de antaño. Hipnótica y hechizante manera de moverse.

Chantal siguió mirando el suelo y lo siguió temerosa mientras él daba vueltas en un círculo invisible, despacio, lento, siguiendo el compás de la canción. Cuando estuvo segura, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa temerosa de Sherlock, sus mejillas ardieron y decidió mirar por encima de su hombro, a la nada.

Minutos después y con las indicaciones de él ya dejadas en el silencio, los movimientos le eran naturales. Había deslizado la mano de su hombro hasta casi su nuca, él la había pegado más a su cuerpo e incluso aflojó la espalda, siguiéndolo en un suave balanceo de hombros que llevaba el torso de izquierda a derecha.

- ¿Sabes que es la mujer quien manda en el baile de salón? –Le murmuró.

- ¿No es el hombre quien dirige?

- Sí, pero porque la dama le da ese derecho, porque confía en que él sabrá llevarla y así mostrar toda su gracia, elegancia... –La mano que tenía agarrada la pasó delante de ellos, obligándola a ella darse la vuelta, y apoyándose en el brazo que tenía sobre su espalda, se dejó ir un poco hacia atrás, con él acompañándola.- Y belleza. –Agregó, incorporándola y con una pequeña vuelta volvió a la posición inicial.

Chantal rió, sorprendida; le hizo dar una vuelta y cuando volvieron a ponerse en la posición de inicio, ella lo abrazó, apoyando su sien en la suya.

Sherlock le cantaba, bajito, ella lo miró y no podían apartarse los ojos. Se le acercó más, casi apoyando sus frentes y le cantó en un susurro casi jadeante, acariciándole la mejilla con sus dedos; sus ojos se desviaron por una milésima de segundo a sus labios y Chantal hizo lo mismo.

Y un momento estaba mirando sus ojos y al siguiente Sherlock la estaba besando. Chantal se asustó, se sorprendió, y se quedó quieta. Sherlock se separó y la miró, impasible, mas sus ojos tenían cierta confusión. Ella sentía sus labios raros, todavía sentía el contacto de los labios de él sobre ellos. Y lo que le extrañó aún más es que quería volver a sentirlos. Sonrió cuando juntó sus labios nuevamente y ahora sí le correspondió el beso.


End file.
